Yugoslav Technological Index
As a result of her focus on a strong domestic industry as well as her non-aligned sentiment, Federal Republic of Yugoslavia has a massive military-industrial complex that rivals some of the major powers in the world. This page lists some of the various components, technologies and weaponry designed, manufactured or otherwise used by the Yugoslav National Army. Small arms Assault rifles * M70N: Modernized version of the Zastava M70 assault rifle. Chambered in 7.62x39mm and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver (1mm thick on export versions), polymer furniture, folding adjustable stock as well as a scope rail on the side of the receiver. * M01: A more drastically modernized version of the Zastava M70 assault rifle. Chambered in 7.62x39mm and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver, polymer furniture, folding adjustable stock, much-improved ergonomics as well as quad rails for attachments. * M03A: Often described as a 'bullpup AK', the M03A is a highly compact rifle loosely based on the Zastava M70. Comes in multiple intermediate calibers and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver (1mm thick on export versions), polymer furniture, folding iron sights and quad rails for attachments. * M92N: Short-barreled rifle based on the Zastava M92. Chambered in 7.62x39mm and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver, improved ergonomics, polymer furniture, folding adjustable stock and quad rails for attachments. Shotguns * Zvinja-12: A semi-automatic magazine-fed 12-gauge shotgun loosely based on the Zastava M70 (much like the Saiga-12). The civilian versions usually come with a top rail for optical attachments, polymer furniture and a 16in barrel, while law-enforcement/military versions come with different barrel lengths, quad rails and adjustable folding stocks. Long-Range Rifles * Lovac: Line of bolt-action rifles originally intended for hunting purposes, usually chambered in 7.92x57mm. While initial versions were little more than a Zastava M48 receiver and barrel mated with modern polymer furniture and a scope, new production variants feature heavier barrels intended for match shooting and rails for mounting bipods and optical attachments. * M04: A line of bolt-action rifles in development. Chambered in multiple calibers, it features a three-lug bolt with a 60-degree bolt throw, a fully-adjustable and folding stock, polymer furniture as well as quad rails for attachments. It's intended explicitly for special forces usage, and also comes in internally-suppressed variants. * M76B: Developed in the late 1980s as an interim replacement for the aging Zastava M76 DMR, the M76B features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver rather than the milled receiver of the original. Modernized versions feature polymer furniture, AK-pattern scope side rails and rails on the bottom for mounting bipods. * M98: Considered the 'final development' of the M76, the Zastava M98 is a designated marksman rifle. Featuring dual rails for mounting optical attachments and bipods, improved ergonomics, a heavy barrel and polymer furniture it was designed with modern precision standards in mind. * M03B: An off-shoot of the M03A program, the M03B is instead a designated marksman rifle. Comes in multiple full-size rifle calibers and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver, polymer furniture, heavy barrel, folding iron sights and quad rails for attachments. Machine Guns * M72N: Modernized version of the Zastava M72 light support weapon. Chambered in 7.62x39mm and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver (1mm thick on export versions), polymer furniture and a scope rail on the side of the receiver. Some variants have a folding stock. * M02: A more drastically modernized version of the Zastava M72 light support weapon. Chambered in 7.62x39mm and features a 1.5mm thick stamped receiver, polymer furniture, much-improved ergonomics as well as quad rails for attachments. Some variants have a folding stock. * M85: General-purpose machine gun based on the PKM. Chambered in 7.92x57mm, with a handguard added. Early versions feature wooden furniture, while modern versions feature polymer furniture and a scope rail on the side of the receiver. Rocket Launchers * M80A1/A2 Zolja: Modernized versions of the M80 Zolja with improved (HEAT/HEDP) warheads. While not particularly powerful, it gives the infantry a light, short-ranged and disposable defense against lightly-armored vehicles (A1) and bunker-busting capability (A2). Ordnance Autocannons * M55VP: Belt-fed version of the Zastava M55. Chambered in 20×110mm, intended for vehicle mounts. * ZPAP-M2000: Refurbished and heavily modified AZP S-60 autocannons (typically found on ZSU-57-2s). Chambered in the same old caliber (57x347mmSR), APFSDS and airburst rounds available. Air-to-Air Missiles * R-15M: Short-range AAM based on the K-13. Jointly developed by Romania, Bulgaria and Yugoslavia. Ground-launched versions are also offered (designated RLN-1D). * R-17A/T: Beyond visual range AAM loosely based on the R-15M and RLN-1C meant to be a cheaper but shorter-reach and less-capable export alternative to modern AAMs like R-77 and AIM-120 AMRAAM. Anti-Tank Guided Missiles * Bumbar-M1: A light, short-ranged ATGM. It's intended to give the infantry a better and lightweight way to eliminate tanks, thus leading to it being designed with handheld launchers and light tripod launchers. Wire-guided via SACLOS, comes with a tandem warhead. Comparable to the Soviet AT-13/9K112-2 Metis-M ATGM. * Drug-M1: The most common infantry-portable ATGM in Yugoslav service. Based on the PORS Drug design from the late 80s, it's wire-guided via SACLOS and comes in HEAT and tandem warheads, with its capabilities being considered similar to the Soviet AT-5/9M113 Konkurs ATGM. * Maliutva-A/T: Line of long-ranged, laser-guided ATGMs rumored to be based on the AT-9/9M120 Ataka. Comes in tripod-mounted or vehicle-launched (Maliutva-A) or larger, air-launched (Maliutva-T) forms. Air-to-Ground Ordnance * ALAS-2L/C/M: Laser or IR-guided air-to-ground or anti-ship missile. Essentially fills the same niche as Western non-line of sight ATGMs. * Grom-B/C/D/E: A line of air-to-ground missiles based on the AS-7/Kh-23 Grom. Largely possesses the same capabilities and characteristics, but comes with more modern strike packages. Comes in TV-guided (Grom-B), IR-guided (Grom-C), laser-guided (Grom-D) and radar-guided (Grom-E) forms. * LORANA-2: Laser and radar-guided ATGM stated to be in the works as of 2004. More of a long-range AGM than ATGM, its turbofan propulsion gives it extraordinary range. * Bura-A/B/C: A line of large and long-ranged air-to-ground missiles analogous to the AS-14/Kh-29. Comes in TV-guided (Bura-A), IR-guided (Bura-B) and laser-guided (Bura-C) forms. To be operational by mid-2000s. * R-15E: Anti-radiation variant of the R-15M for suppression of enemy air defenses by helicopters. * LVB: Bolt-on laser guidance kit for FAB-250, FAB-500 and FAB-750 bombs (outputs designated as LVB-250, LVB-500 and LVB-750 in that order). * MVB: Bolt-on radar or laser guidance kit for FAB-100 bombs (output designated MVB-100T and MVB-100S). * GVB: Bolt-on GPS/INS guidance kit for FAB-250, FAB-500 and FAB-750 bombs (outputs designated as GVB-250, GVB-500 and GVB-750 in that order). * M-99: Unguided, air-launched 128mm rocket meant to be a local alternative to the S-13 rockets. Bolt-on radar and laser guidance kits (output designated M-99V) were debuted in 2002. Can also be launched from ground-based artillery platforms. * S-24L: Bolt-on laser guidance kit for S-24 unguided rockets. Advertised less than enthusiastically as an inexpensive and ready-made alternative to AGMs, which small air forces may have a lack of. Surface-to-Surface Ordnance * M-94: New 128mm rockets for M-77 Oganj, with greater range and smaller CEP. Bolt-on laser guidance kits are available. * M-05: New 262mm rockets for M-87 Orkan, with greater range and smaller CEP. Bolt-on laser guidance kits are available. * Košava-1: Surface-to surface missiles intended to extend the range of medium-range rocket artillery such as the M-77A Oganj to the level of longer-ranged artillery (e.g. M-87A Orkan). It's organically integrated with these platforms, which ensure hassle-free refilling. * Brom-2: Derived from the Brom anti-ship missile (license-produced P-15 Termit), the Brom-2 is large a ground-launched cruise missile. It's designed to extend the M-87 Orkan's range and is organically integrated with the platform, ensuring hassle-free reloading. Debuted in 2000. Surface-to-Air Ordnance * RLN-2A/B: Short-range IR-homing SAM. Lightweight, intended to be launched from SPAAs. * RLN-1C: Short-to-medium range IR-homing SAM loosely based off the AIM-9 Sidewinder. Intended to replace various short and medium-range SAMs in Yugoslav service. Usually launched from M-04 Sava TELs. * SR-22P/B Vulkan: Medium-range SAM, rumored to be a Buk equivalent in capabilities. SR-22P usually launched from T-55M-based TELs (designated M-05 Katapult) in Yugoslav service. Expected to go into service by mid-2000s. SR-21B is the hypothetical naval variant. Misc. Ordnance * SR-21B/A Iglun: Subsonic, turbojet-powered anti-ship (B) or land-attack (A) cruise missile with over-the-horizon capabilities. The primary stand-off strike missile of both the Yugoslav Air Force and Navy, as well as the Army. Has ground, ship and air-launched variants. Various submunitions (including smart ones) are advertised. * SR-21EX Iglun: Extended-range land-attack version of the Iglun with folding wings. Has ground and air-launched variants, though a ship-board variant was advertised as well. Various submunitions (including smart ones) are advertised. * K-14 Monstrum: Long-range, turbojet-powered subsonic land-attack cruise missile with folding wings. Relatively simple and inexpensive compared to its peers, but still highly capable. Has ground and air-launched variants. Various subminitions (including smart ones) are advertised. Artillery Self-Propelled Guns * M-55T Mravojed: Little more than a D-30J 122mm gun slapped on a T-55M hull. Old hardware put to good use, a product of recycling. * Miloš-2MT: Mortar carrier based on the Miloš-2 6x6 platform. Can carry 82mm or 120mm mortars of different models, depending on the modifications done to the vehicle. Multiple Rocket Launchers * M-01 Morava: Modular 4x4 truck-based MRL platform intended to replace antiquated short and medium-range MRLs in Yugoslav service. Can fulfill different roles depending on its field configuration. Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft * SP-01A Oluja: SPAAG built on ZSU-57-2 hulls. Three 20mm M55VP guided by 3D radar. Often compared with the ZSU-23-4 Shilka, its closest equivalent. An interim design. * SP-01B Uragana: SPAA built on lightened T-55M hulls. Two 30mm M89 autocannons and ten SA-24/9K338 Igla-S SAMs guided by radar. Essentially a budget Tunguska. Marketed for export. * SP-01BA Uragana-PTR: SPAA built on lightened T-55M hulls. Two 30mm M89 autocannons, four RLN-2 short-range SAMs guided by 3D radar, but also with four Maliutva long-range ATGMs and 8x smoke canisters. Dual-purpose vehicle, often compared with the Canadian Multi-Mission Effects Vehicle. Export versions feature six SA-24/9K338 Igla-S short-range SAMs instead. * SP-01C Arkebuz: SPAAG built on lightened T-55M hulls. 57mm ZPAP-M2000 autocannon guided by 3D radar, and also 7.92mm M85T MG, 8x smoke canisters and recon-grade optics which allow the vehicle to be truly all-purpose. A monster infamous for destroying armor and wallets (especially the latter). Surface-to-Air Missile Platforms * Kurjak PVO: Little more than the combination of a BRDM-2 hull and four Strela-10M4 short-range SAMs. Marketed to the Army of the Republic of Macedonia. Armored Vehicles Tanks * M-84S: Upgraded M-84A main battle tank. Often mistakenly considered a 'carbon copy' of the T-90, it is instead being a developmental off-shoot of sorts. Features a Mukholovka APS (3 charges on each launcher, located on left and right side of the turret). The rest of its characteristics (armor, gun, etc.) is identical to the T-90. * M-21U Ris: New modern main battle tank with advanced features, reportedly top-of-the-line armor, Mukholovka APS and a higher-pressure 2A82-M6 125mm gun. A joint venture with OTO Melara and Yugoimport. * T-55H1: Upgraded T-55M with modern optics, Kontakt-5 ERA, upgraded suspension and an RWS-mounted 12.7mm M87 HMG. (OOC: Functionally the same as the real-life T-55H.) Personnel Carriers * BOV-NN: Armored personnel carrier based on the BOV 4x4 platform. Still carrying 8 men on board with 2 crew, it features an up-rated engine, composite armor and an RWS-mounted MG. Primarily used by the Gendarmerie in FRY. * Miloš-2T: New 6x6 armored personnel carrier. Carrying 10 men and 2 crew on board, it has composite armor with appliqué packages being available and an RWS-mounted MG for defense. Designed around the strict and demanding requirements of the VTI, it's slated to become the chief APC of the JNA. * BVP M-80N1/2/3: Line of heavily-upgraded BVP M-80A tracked IFVs. Carrying 8 men and 3 crew on board, it has appliqué ERA/NERA armor packages, an up-rated engine and all-new turret with an 30mm M89 autocannon, a coaxial 7.92mm M85T machine gun and 6x smoke canisters. Can be considered analogous to the BMP doctrinally. ATGM choices include 2x AT-3D/9M14-2T5 Malyutka-2 ATGMs (N1), 2x AT-3D/9M14-2T5 Malyutka-2T5 medium-range ATGMs (N2) and 4x Maliutva-A long-range ATGMs (N3). * OT M-60MP: Mid-life upgrade for the OT M-60P/B APC. Improved armor, comes in several shapes but it's still just an APC. Marketed to the Republic of Macedonia Army. Reconnaissance Vehicles * BOV-NI: Armored recon based on the BOV-N 4x4 platform. Features a 30mm M89 autocannon with a coaxial 7.92mm M-85T MG with six smoke canisters. Compared to the BOV it features lighter composite armor and an up-rated engine. * Kurjak IOV: Armored recon based on the BRDM-2 platform. Same weaponry and features as the BOV-NI. Marketed to the Army of the Republic of Macedonia. * Miloš-2IT: Armored recon based on the 6x6 Miloš-2 platform. Can carry 6 men and 3 crew on board. Features a 30mm M89 autocannon with a coaxial 7.92mm M-85T MG with six smoke canisters. A smaller and cuter analogue to the LAV-25, basically. * Miloš-2PT: Assault gun based on the 6x6 Miloš-2 platform. Turret with 100mm D-10TM2 tank gun, coaxial 7.92mm M85T machine gun, 12.7mm M87 HMG mounted on an RWS. A French approach to reconnaissance, i.e. packing a big meaty gun on a wheeled AFV. * Miloš-2JT: Assault gun based on the 6x6 Miloš-2 platform. Turret with 85mm S-53 tank gun, coaxial 7.92mm M85T machine gun, 12.7mm M87 HMG mounted on an RWS. Lighter brother of the 2PT, also tested with various 90mm cannons. Designed for the Republic of Macedonia Army. Miscellaneous Vehicles * BTR-50KJ: BTR-50PK command vehicles fitted with modern communication equipment as a stop-gap solution. * BOV-NK: Command vehicle based on the BOV-N 4x4 platform. Has multiple sub-variants for different roles. * BOV-NPT: ATGM carrier based on the BOV-N 4x4 platform. Carries 8 Maliutva long-range ATGMs on board. * Kurjak PTR: ATGM carrier based on the BRDM-2 platform. Same characteristics as the BOV-NPT. Marketed to the Army of the Republic of Macedonia. Mechs * PVP M-78M Motoklop: Colloquially referred to as 'Motoklon', the M-78M is an ultra-light first-generation bipedal powersuit intended to not only augment the capabilities of an infantry squad but also function as a logistical aid. Featuring only the barest minimum of armor, a primitive fire control system and a tiny multi-fuel engine it can carry GPMGs, rocket launchers or light ATGMs on its dual auxiliary hardpoints while bearing the squad's extra load. Off-combat, it also functions as a 'bipedal forklift' with its dual manipulator arms and can be transported by almost any vehicle in existence, bar a city car perhaps. * JT M95I Lagamekh: Colloquially referred to as 'Lagame', the M95I is a light second-generation bipedal powersuit intended to give recon and infantry support capabilities to light infantry units, which are usually deprived of IFVs. Deceptively fast and agile, it excels at urban combat by being able to 'peek' out of cover while presenting only the smallest profile, and having excellent gun elevation. It also has state-of-the-art miniaturized optics to enable it to conduct reconnaissance. Its usual loadouts include HMGs, ATGMs and light rocket pods on a pair of light hardpoints. Comes on board a 'trailer' that can be towed by nearby vehicles. * BV-1 Babun: A prototype third-gen light bipedal powersuit essentially intended to perform the duties of an M95I while being better and packing a bigger gun. Debuted with a 40mm autocannon and a GPMG as a backup, it retains the excellent speed, gun elevation and agility of the M95I, combining it with a heavier armament, artificial muscles for better load bearing, excellent optics and a state-of-the-art fire control system. While impressive, it was refused by the JNA for its astronomical cost. It now serves as a tech demonstrator. Aircraft Fixed-Wing Aircraft Multirole Fighters * L-24B Utina: Single-seater multirole fighter, NAVO reporting name 'Flashmob-A'. Features a delta wing with canards powered by a license-built Pratt & Whitney PW1120. Speedy, and with many modern features including auxiliary intakes for rough-field operations and targeting/navigation pod compatibility. * L-24A Atina: Two-seater strike fighter/trainer, NAVO reporting name 'Flashmob-B'. Features a delta wing with canards powered by a license-built Pratt & Whitney PW1120. Speedy, and with many modern features including auxiliary intakes for rough-field operations, a terrain-following radar and targeting/navigation pod compatibility. * L-25M Sokol: Single-seater multirole fighter, NAVO reporting name 'Fastener-A'. Features a conventional swept wing configuration, powered by a license-built Pratt & Whitney PW1120. Low-cost, but perfectly competitive. Has auxiliary intakes for rough-field operations. * L-25MM Sokol: Two-seater version of the L-25M Sokol, NAVO reporting name 'Fastener-B'. Features a conventional swept wing configuration, powered by a license-built Pratt & Whitney PW1120. Low-cost, but perfectly competitive. Has auxiliary intakes for rough-field operations. Can be easily converted to a trainer. * 'Super Phantom': A strike fighter concept debuted in the Partner 2001 arms fair. The mockup was shown with two engines (likely intended to be license-built PW1120s) and advertised to be a high-speed strike fighter particularly fit for low-level ground strikes. As of 2002, investors are still sought for the project. * 'Condor': Nickname for a prototype multirole fighter that was spotted in Belgrade and UK, given the temporary NAVO reporting name 'Fulcrum-G'. Despite being identical to the MiG-29 Fulcrum in both looks and features, its all-new design is made obvious by its proportions and curves. Its exact status and characteristics are unknown, but is assumed to be similar to the Fulcrum. Ground Attack Aircraft *''' * '''J-22B1 Orao 2: Upgraded J-22 Orao single-seat attacker. The interim upgrade comes with a modernized HUD and interface, letting the pilot use modern precision ordnance as well as targeting/navigation pods. * INJ-22B1 Orao 2: Upgraded IJ-22 and NJ-22 Orao two-seater aircraft. Similar upgrade as the J-22B1, but with modern targeting, navigation, sensor and optical pod compatibility. Digitized and unitized controls mean the aircraft can be transformed from a reconnaissance aircraft to a trainer in a manner of minutes. Miscellaneous Aircraft * EL-24E Utena: Two-seater electronic warfare aircraft, NAVO reporting name 'Flashmob-C'. Features a delta wing with canards powered by a license-built Pratt & Whitney PW1120. Geared towards SEAD, with provision for jamming pods and anti-radiation missiles. Drones''' * '''BI-80A/M/C Pegaz: Small, short-endurance surveillance drone that can be launched from trucks as well as small boats. A relatively no-frill drone for doing drone things. Serves as the primary battalion-level drone of the JNA. * BI-85A/E Vida: Bigger, longer-endurance surveillance drone that complements the Pegaz. Can also be converted for EW duties (BI-85E). Can be launched from trucks. Serves as the division-level drone of the JNA. * BN-87/I Patka: A relatively inexpensive, but large turbojet-powered target drone that can also serve as a high-speed surveillance drone (BN-87I). * BI-89A/E/S/M Vultur: A MALE (Medium Altitude, Long Endurance) surveillance drone that can be configured for many users and needs. A is the armed version, E is the unarmed export version, S is the notional EW version, M is the notional maritime surveillance version. Undergoing testing as of 2004. Rotary-Wing Aircraft * HIN-45M2 Hama 2: SOKO-built Gazelles given a mid-life upgrade, geared for reconnaissance and attack. Features a mast-mounted sight and relatively light armament as well as an up-rated French-built powerplant. Often referred to as a 'budget Kiowa', referring to the OH-58D Kiowa Warrior, a doctrinally-similar helicopter. * HN-129 Mungos: Yugoslav version of the A129 Mangusta attack helicopter by Agusta. * H-49 Moskito: A line of light utility helicopters by consortium Yugocopter, considered a competitor to the AS355 Écureuil 2. Intended to replace the antiquated Gazelles in Yugoslav service, it's powered by two locally-built Arriel engines and makes for an excellent civilian as well as military utility helicopter. * H-39 Pčela: A line of light utility helicopters by consortium Yugocopter, considered a smaller, lighter and lower-cost competitor to the EC145. Lighter and smaller than its rival, the Pčela is powered by two locally-built Arriel engines. It can transport up to 9 passengers (depending on the configuration). While largely known as a civilian-purpose helicopter, military variants (utility or armed scout) exist. Category:Technology Category:Federal Republic of Yugoslavia